


Patiently Heal You, Patiently Unreel You

by lzrd



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Miracle Mask Spoilers, Multi, OT3, Post-Game, Romance, What To Do When Your GF Has Character Development And You're Not Around To Understand It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzrd/pseuds/lzrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain in Monte D'Or brings about revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patiently Heal You, Patiently Unreel You

**Author's Note:**

> title from lofticries by purity ring
> 
> i am v emotional about these three ;A;

Angela loved the rain, rare as it may be in town, loved the way it swept in slowly to darken the sky. It was usually warning enough for the townspeople to bring their washing in and close any windows. She loved the reprieve from the heat too-- the rainwater was still warm, of course, but a wind would kick up every now and then, and coupled with the shade the cloud cover the good people of Monte D'Or could reliably expect the mercury in their thermometers to drop a few notches.

What she loved best, though, was watching people wander out of their stuffy homes and hotels and into the streets, leaning out of windows and doorways to feel the breeze. It settled a restlessness within her to see the people of her city enjoying something so uncomplicated, and she often found herself outside watching when the weather took a turn, so when Randall pulled his head out of his book to ask Henry where she was he didn't even have to look up from the financial report he was reading to reply. "Mordy was saying something about rain, so she's most probably in Carneval Square."

Randall's eyebrows scrunched together as he processed his reply. "But, Angela hates rain."

It was Henry's turn to pull himself from his reading. "Well, she did. She's grown to love it actually. She likes to sit by the fountain and people watch."

"It seems there's a lot I've missed in my... absence."

Henry leaned across the table to rest his hand on Randall's forearm. Despite all the years spent apart Henry knew he was hurting and in need of comfort, his uncharacteristic pause a sign that the wound was still fresh even after a month of being back with them.  
His expression softened. "You'll catch up, Master Randall, and Angela and I will be here for you the whole way."

The redhead grinned bashfully. "I've told you, Henry, you don't need to call me 'Master' any more. You've done so well for yourself here and worked so hard-- I could never expect more of you."

Henry's hand slid down to grasp his. "I've done so well for you M-- Uh!" Randall stood up to lean across the table, using his hard won strength to haul haul him closer by his lapels. He had braced one knee on the table and Henry gripped it tightly for balance as his face loomed closer. They stood still like that for a long time until finally Randall smashed their mouths together awkwardly.

The initial angle of the kiss was uncomfortable until Henry tilted his head and brought his free hand up to grab the back of Randall's neck. Things smoothed out considerably then. Once they'd figured out the positioning it was only a matter of leaning in to deepen it, and the result was hot, and perfect, and the head rush Randall got feeling Henry melt into him set him reeling.

When they broke apart for air the sight of Henry wide-eyed and well kissed made his heart clench.

He felt his heart clench for an entirely different reason when he followed the gaze of those beautiful eyes to see Angela, perfectly poised even soaking wet. Randall and Henry were standing close enough still that he could feel more than hear Henry's sudden intake of breath. "Did you forget an umbrella?" Randall asked.

Now both sets of eyes were on him.

She looked down at her now very damp dress. "Ah, yes, I suppose I did."

Henry bristled. "Randall, don't try to change the subject! Angela--"

She cut Henry off, smiling. "I'm glad you've both gotten that sorted, you two make a lovely picture. Do consider inviting me next time, though." No sooner had she finished speaking than she had her arms full of two amorous men, which she very much appreciated.

It was harder than she would've liked to admit, but she managed to tear herself away to lead them to an oversuffed couch, where they all piled on. Getting themselves comfortable was a tight fit in a nostalgic kind of way. They exchanged kisses in between conversation and it was new but familiar in all the right ways.

That night, with their legs tangled with hers and each others', she felt her inner tummult quiet. In the morning there would be plenty to keep them busy, but for now she let herself relax and enjoy it.


End file.
